Drabbles des Oubliés
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Recueil de drabbles SPPS sur nos très chers oubliés. 1 : Alzack x Biska, "Fraise". 2 : Angel, "Un vol de plumes". 3 : Aquarius : "Petite contrariété".
1. Alzack x Bisca

**Drabbles des Oubliés (1)**

…

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ici débute un recueil tout neuf sur nos oubliés, les petiots de la SPPS. Aucune garantie sur les délais de post. _

_(selon la règle du drabble de mille mots, pas de cent -caprice de Lou-)_

_Mais j'ai enfin tenu ma promesse. Si quelqu'un s'en souvient… En revanche, Passe d'arme est en phase de raturage et de re-raturage, donc la suite… peut-être pour la semaine prochaine. Ah, et puis je pense aussi ouvrir un recueil de Gerza sur un thème un peu triste. Un jour._

_Bonne lecture._

**xxx**

**ALZACK et BISCA**

**xxx**

_Fraise_

…

Bisca, c'était des quantités de choses.

C'était une chevelure longue et verte, lisse, qui tombait en une petite frange sur un front pâlichon. C'étaient de beaux yeux noirs et une bouche cerise parfaitement dessinée, abrités sous l'ombre d'un chapeau de cowboy à larges bords. C'était un tumulte intérieur qui en faisait reculer plus d'un et aimantait les autres. C'était une déesse de la gâchette qui ne ratait sa cible qu'une fois sur cent. C'était la partenaire idéale, celle qui touchait tous ceux que vous manquiez et se révélait complémentaire de votre propre être.

Du moins, de celui d'Alzack.

Il avait entendu dire sur eux deux des phrases qui, dès qu'il y songeait, le laissaient rouge comme une pivoine. Rouge, c'était joli. C'était la couleur des lèvres de Bisca, après tout. Mais était-ce pour autant bien pour lui… Sa seule et misérable arme, dans ce genre de cas, ce n'était non pas sa gâchette mais une vulgaire parade de lâche, tourner la tête avec l'espoir qu'elle ne le verrait pas, ce sang brûlant qui lui montait aux joues.

Parfois, elle aussi était prise de ce genre de crise d'incarnat, et, s'il n'en comprenait pas toujours la raison, il n'en détournait pas moins lui aussi la tête tandis que son imagination ronronnait à vive allure, lui montrant des scènes qu'il aurait préféré ranger dans un petit coin de son esprit, hors de portée.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du jour où cela avait commencé. Depuis toujours, sans doute. Ils avaient été des partenaires inséparables et d'une efficacité qui aurait presque rivalisé avec celle d'Erza. Et puis, allez savoir comment, le cœur d'Alzack avait pris une balle perdue. L'une de ces balles uniques sur cent qui échappaient au génie des tirs de Bisca, à ses doigts blancs, longs et fins, qui dansaient sur le métal comme des petites nymphes.

Et quand, blessée à cause d'un faux pas, il l'avait rapportée dans ses bras jusqu'à la guilde, quelque chose en eux avait changé. Le cœur touché. Ou bien le souvenir qui persistait. Un simple instant qui lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il n'était plus indifférent.

Car il se l'était cru. Il était timide, silencieux, bafouillant parfois, et caché derrière son poncho et sa masse de cheveux noirs qui ne laissaient apercevoir qu'un œil. Au contraire de Bisca, joyeuse, énergique, avec sa voix grave et envoûtante, et à la fois joueuse et sage. Il n'y avait que dos à dos, dans la bataille, lorsqu'il puisait en elle son énergie, son courage et sa volonté, qu'il oubliait ses troubles.

Du passé, tout ça.

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il avait appris de sa bouche la raison pour laquelle elle aussi s'empourprait. Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, c'était l'aube. Dans quelques instants, le zénith.

Il y avait une senteur sucrée de fraise des bois qui flottait tout autour d'elle tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Alzack ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait de parfum. Bisca avait toujours senti un petit peu la fraise, et le simple fait de la regarder engloutir le petit fruit sauvage entre ses lèvres exquises le catapultait au paradis. Elles remuaient, ses lèvres, elles dansaient, et leur odeur fruitée lui montait langoureusement à la tête. Cela, ajouté à sa voix légèrement grave et soyeuse, l'enivrait. Il avait conscience que ses joues devaient être aussi rouges que les baies à portée de main, mais pourtant, il ne détourna pas les yeux.

Ce fut Bisca qui le fit, les pommettes brûlantes comme un brasero, et les mots, timidement murmurés, moururent avec son souffle. Celui d'Alzack était tout aussi court, et son cœur dans sa poitrine battait avec une vigueur et un rythme assourdissants, tant et si bien qu'il voulut le faire taire pour savourer la phrase. Il ne lui en offrit pas le loisir.

Le profil de Bisca était fin. Elle observait le sol, gênée, hésitante, comme si elle avait envie qu'il ne la regarde plus. Et il ne la regardait pas. Il la dévorait. Elle, une pluie de cheveux vert feuille, un visage aux contours parfaits, deux yeux sombres et brillants abrités sous une forêt de cils, et enfin, une jolie petite bouche rubiconde et parfumée comme une fraise des bois. Il avait une envie folle de la goûter, celle-là plus que les autres, attirante, qui faisait tournoyer ses sens.

Alors, maladroitement, retenant les tremblements qui agitaient ses doigts, terrifié et émerveillé par son propre geste, il saisit délicatement le menton de la belle entre ses mains. La peau était douce et chaude, comme dans ses rêves. Leurs yeux à tous deux commençaient à se clore. Il tourna son visage, y posa ses prunelles, se pencha au-dessus.

Et cueillit la petite fraise entre ses lèvres.


	2. Angel

**Drabbles des Oubliés (2)**

**xxx**

**ANGEL**

**xxx**

* * *

Un vol de plumes.

* * *

« Un jour, tu t'envoleras, mon ange » lui murmurait sa mère au-dessus de son petit lit d'enfant.

La petite était haute comme trois pommes et possédait déjà des cheveux d'une blancheur de neige. Ses rêves, eux, se limitaient encore à pouvoir jouer avec le fils du voisin, et courir au-dehors dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné lui paraissait aussi naturel que de pouponner sa petite sœur maladroite après la dernière de ses gaffes. Elle riait, gigotait comme pas deux, et n'avait pas encore conçu pour le ciel cette attirance fascinée qui lui faisait perdre pied. Elle ne s'appelait même pas encore Angel.

La sœurette admiratrice et éperdue d'amour avait ce jour-là réussi à tomber du haut du palier et à se casser l'une de ses petites jambes frêles. Sa robe était toute déchirée, et ses yeux, remplis de larmes, brillaient comme de jolis petits diamants noirs, tandis qu'elle souhaitait le plus ardemment du monde ressembler à son modèle de grande sœur si parfaite et qui ne chutait jamais. Mais Angel n'avait pas commencé à jouer les infirmières d'un air enjoué que ses parents se précipitaient, paniqués, pour l'emmener en coup de vent voir le guérisseur le plus proche, laissant leur grande libre de vagabonder à sa guise.

Elle n'avait pas attendu une seconde. A peine la porte était-elle refermée qu'elle se précipitait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, jetait la corde à nœuds qui faisait d'elle la princesse en sa tour et arpentait les rues à la recherche de ses petits compagnons de jeu.

La rue, c'était l'endroit le plus fascinant du monde. Les échoppes délivraient des odeurs brûlante de volaille rôtie, de friture, de pain chaud et même d'encre, un peu plus loin, à côté de chez l'imprimeur. On y courait comme sur un terrain de jeu gigantesque et sans limite, on y jouait à cache-cache avec les fils du maraîcher, on slalomait entre les passants affairés. Il y avait des rues étroites. Des culs-de-sac. Des boucles par lesquels ils passaient tous pour leurs courses folles, et des raccourcis qu'on qualifiait de 'triche', mais par lesquels tous passaient, comme la boutique du marchand de magie, irrité par le va-et-vient des gosses qu'il accusait de faire fuir les clients qu'il n'avait de toute manière jamais eus.

Ce jour-là, c'était un chat. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être un cache-cache ou un jeu de tir à l'étalage qui rendait l'épicier furieux – ils visaient tout particulièrement les bonbons, allez savoir pourquoi… -. Ils étaient donc tous plus ou moins séparés, et l'entraide n'était pas exactement de mise.

La petite courait sans rien voir autour d'elle lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans une masse un peu molle et vertigineusement haute. Surprise, elle avait levé les yeux pour en comprendre l'origine. Elle connaissait le quartier comme sa poche et l'aurait parcouru les yeux fermés. En aucun cas elle n'aurait dû rencontrer quoi que ce soit sur mon chemin. Sans compter que la zone portuaire était déserte à cette heure.

Ses yeux avaient alors rencontré la figure burinée d'un géant à l'allure peu accueillante. Et tout autour, _eux_.

Eux, c'était une troupe de grandes brutes pataudes et de fins escogriffes aux dents pointues, au visage taillé à la serpe et aux multiples cicatrices. Il en passait souvent, de ceux-là, et la règle était simple : fuir. Angel n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était carapatée en vitesse. La nouvelle dimension du jeu.

Imaginez alors.

Un concert de hurlements. Pat, étranglé par les mains calleuses de l'homme. La débandade parmi les passants. Le vent brutal de panique et de terreur. Le sang, partout, qui éclaboussait les murs. Le cliquetis des chaînes et les promesses de mort.

L'homme l'avait coincée dos au mur de l'entrepôt de bonneterie. De vieux matelas éventrés s'y entassaient, laissant voler leur contenu à travers l'air au rythme des coups de couteau qu'y envoyait la grande brute. L'immense bonhomme était fait pour détruire. Cela, Angel avait mis un long moment à le comprendre, sans quoi elle aurait pris plus de soin à sa course folle pour s'en débarrasser. Ses petites jambes étaient trop courtes pour qu'elle puisse le semer de manière traditionnelle.

Mais tout ce qu'Angel voyait, c'était un nouveau conte de fées dont elle était la princesse en détresse. Le cadet de l'épicier viendrait la sauver du fou furieux, c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait ingénument, dans son folklore où les dragons existaient et se laissaient abattre par les Tome Pouce. Puis ils joueraient encore, plus loin d'ici peut-être, mais ils joueraient encore.

Elle avait dénigré la cache de la septième ruelle, n'était pas grimpée sur les échafaudages de l'auberge, ne s'était pas faufilée entre les caisses de l'imprimeur ou n'importe où que ce soit d'autre où le gros balourd n'aurait eu aucune chance de pouvoir la suivre. Elle avait joué les petites filles. Elle avait laissé de côté son instinct de survie.

Mais, alors que le géant se penchait au-dessus d'elle avec un air cruel et qu'elle tenta de se glisser entre ses jambes et ses gros doigts boudinés, lorsqu'elle sentit sa poigne se refermer sur sa petite robe mignonnette, la dernière pensée de ce qu'elle qualifierait plus tard comme son enfance perdue fut pour sa sœur. Un regret, et puis l'espoir.

Qu'elle soit assez loin pour leur avoir échappé.

Elle prit son dernier souffle. Jeta son dernier cri. Se débattit une dernière fois.

Elle vacilla sous la gifle. Trembla comme une feuille, réalisant que le conte de fées venait de s'achever en queue de poisson. La lourde chaine cliqueta autour de son poignet et commença son travail lent et consciencieux qui mènerait à cette strie permanente sur sa peau. Voilà comment elle finirait. Menottée jusque dans sa chair.

L'édredon éventré au-dessus d'elle délivra un nuage de plumes immaculées sur le ciel azur. Ce fut sa dernière image de la liberté. Longuement, par la suite, elle se demanda ce que cela ferait si elle pouvait, elle aussi, voler librement dans le ciel.

Pour la première fois, elle voulut être un ange.

xxx

* * *

NDA :

Mille mots pile ! Pas très joyeux comme thème, mais voilà les derniers instants de la liberté d'Angel. Avec sa sœur. Oui, j'ai encaissé, on est d'accord sur le nom de la sœur ^^. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je sais reconnaitre quand j'ai tort… enfin à ce qu'il me semble.

Voilà… et je vais inaugurer une nouvelle rengaine qui m'avait séduite : _Sauvez un auteur, laissez une review !_

C'est pas cool, parce que si je devais être la personne qui commente, je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi dire. Mais… scrogneugneu. Mon autre nouvelle rengaine. Mature, non ?

Bisou bisou, mes petits lecteurs en sucre !


	3. Aquarius

**Drabbles des Oubliés (3)**

**xxx**

**AQUARIUS**

**xxx**

_NDA: Un vrai drabble, cette fois (je voulais en mettre trois... et puis zut)._

* * *

**Petite contrariété**

* * *

On l'appelle.

Elle gronde. Hors de question qu'elle sorte.

On l'appelle.

Elle se retient comme elle peut au bras de son bien-aimé. Mais c'est inutile. Elle sent déjà son corps lui échapper, se changer en un milliard d'étincelles et disparaître vers l'Ailleurs. Mais elle ne veut pas. Absolument pas. Jamais.

On l'appelle toujours, pourtant.

Alors elle arrive. Elle émerge des eaux en furie, rejetant sa chevelure miroitante en arrière avec toute sa grâce de nymphe des profondeurs. Elle exhale un souffle virulent, ouvre les yeux, et rugit de toutes ses forces.

On ose la déranger ainsi.

Lucy va le payer.


End file.
